Lilo Is Older?
by Thegreenbandit01
Summary: Lilo is older now and she lives on her own. But she hasn't forgotten about Stitch. What happens when Nani has a baby? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

It seems like just yesterday I was holding Stitch in my arms and I was a little 7 year old with cute chubby fingers. It seemed like he would die right in my arms. I really thought he was going too. But I can't look back at that now. I am a 21 years old now. I can't look at my past any longer, Nani is 33 now. She still lives in Hawaii married to David. They both love each other a lot.

As I walk down the street going to the airport with tears down my face thinking about Stitch...Stitch. I haven't seen him in forever. I am flying to go see Nani in Hawaii. I live on Rhode Island. I like the small areas where I can be myself and walk where I want too. I left Nani when I was about 18. I haven't seen her since then. She invited me to her baby shower.

I walk into the airport and get my pass. After what seemed like forever I get up and go to my plane. I sit in the plane for hours and hours. I fall asleep at around 10:45 P.M. I wake up to the sound of a man talking over the intercom "Okay everyone we are landing in Hawaii in 2 hours." I blink a few times getting back to reality. I took out a book on Plastic Surgeries Gone Wrong. It was my favorite book I read it all the time. After what seemed like only MINUTES the man over the intercom finally says "We are now landing in Honolulu Hawaii." I look out the window and think to myself "I'm finally home."

The people on the airplane get up and grab their stuff out of the compartments above them. I only had a few things but enough to last me 2 weeks, I always packed light. I get out of the plane and onto the earth of Hawaii. I look around a take a deep breath. I take my suitcase and roll it towards Nani and David who had big smiles on their faces. Nani holds out her arms and says "Welcome home little sis!" I smile back and open my arms to Nani and give her a big hug. David takes my things and puts them into the back of the car. I look down at the baby bump on Nani. She looks down and then up at me and we both squeal in excitement. I get into the car and David gets into the driver seat and Nani slowly wedges herself into the passenger seat. I feel the car seat. It's still the old Bug that Nani had when I was little. "You still got this old thing?" She turns around and says "Yep! David makes sure it's up and running at all times! And when we get home I have a surprise for you!" I smile and look out the window of beautiful Hawaii. 


	2. Chapter 2

As we roll up to the old house we get my bags and we start walking up the stairs. I sigh as I see the door. I still see the holes of when I had nailed the door shut and was listening to Elvis. I smile and Nani walks pass me "Come on, your surprise is inside." I nod and she opens the door and I hear a "LOOK OUT!" as a potion flings across the room and lands on the other side of the house. I drop my bags and walk into the kitchen poking my head in the kitchen.

There was some smoke coming out of the oven as I saw Pleakly and Jumba standing there coughing and trying to move the smoke out of their faces. Jumba in an old weary voice says "Lilo? Is that you? It's been ages!" As the smoke clears I see Jumba standing there. He has little gray hairs coming out of his head and Pleakli comes out form behind him coughing and says "Jumba. Jumba look! It's Lilo! She's all grown up now!" Jumba blinks a few times in non-belief. "I know, I know I can see that! But look at how grown she is!" I chuckle as Jumba walks towards me and gives me a big hug. "I can't believe its you! I haven't seen you in forever! Ever since you left I have thought about you everyday!" "I thought about you guys too! I see you are still working on experiments Jumba! And Pleakli you are still his test subject I see." Pleakli laughs and says "Yeah I guess so ehaha!"

I get out of Jumba's hug and walk around. "Your room is still upstairs where it used to be. Your gift is up there." I smile and go into the tube. It lifts me up to my room and I look around at all the doodles and the bunk bed me and Stitch shared. I sit on the bottom bunk and the bed creaks. I pick up the picture I had drawn of Stitch and his good and bad level. I smile as a tear rolls down my face. I hear a creak on the bunk above me "He-he-Hiiii!" I wipe my tear away and I get up off the bunk and I look on the top bunk to see Stitch sitting there with his ears perked up and he smiled. Another tear rolls down my face and I pick him up and give him a big hug. "Stitch! I missed you so much! I love you!" Stitch pulls back and says "W-w-why d-did you leave me?" I just shook my head and said "I don't know Stitch. I just needed to be away for a while. But I am here for a few weeks so don't worry we will try to cram as much fun as we can okay?" "Okay." he said giving me another hug.

I didn't want to let go of my hug from him. I haven't seen him in so long. Well I am finally reunited with my best buddy.


End file.
